Multimedia service providers use networks to deliver multimedia content to subscribers. The majority of the multimedia content delivered via a particular network is sourced and encoded by the multimedia service provider. Content that is delivered via the network but not sourced or encoded by the multimedia service provider is referred to as Over-the-top (OTT) content because it is delivered on top of the service provider's network. OTT content includes community-based content and internet-based content. For example, community-based content may include Public, Education and Government (PEG) content, such as recorded city council meetings. Internet-based programming may include videos available at a popular video sharing website.
A set-top-box (STB) device supplied by the multimedia service provider to a subscriber may use a hardware decoder to decode encoded multimedia content. When the OTT content is encoded using a different type of encoding than the content provided by the multimedia service provider, the hardware decoder at the STB device may be unable to decode the OTT content. In addition, even when the STB device is able to decode the OTT content, the STB device is unable to record the OTT content because the OTT content does not include metadata used by the STB device to generate a title for the recorded content.